


Late night cuddle.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, talk about penis piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wanted Aoba's opinion on the piercings he left in, but Aoba wasn't sure what to answer. As they cuddle after Noiz comes home from work a bit later than usual because of paperwork, Noiz gets his answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like penis piercings, but that doesn't stop me from liking Noiz and Aoba together, which is why I look away from what actually happened in Reconnect and write what I'm comfortable with.  
> This is for a nsfw otp challenge that I will only do on weekends because of school.  
> But I hope you can enjoy it and that it's not too ooc for you

Aoba still hadn't settled completely in at their house in Germany, but he still felt like it was home. He had Ren there and he had Noiz there. One thing did bother him though, Noiz refused to do anything but kissing and cuddling until he had given his answer. Aoba still couldn't understand why it was so hard to let him experience it again until he had an answer. You see, Noiz had left the piercing in his tongue and the piercings in his dick in. That was only because he wanted to hear Aoba's opinion if he should keep them or not, and Noiz wanted an answer soon. 

It wasn't that Aoba hated them or felt pain the times they had fucked, but they were weird. For him, it wasn't entirely comfortable, but not uncomfortable either. The hardest part for Aoba was when he was either stroking or sucking Noiz. It didn't feel comfortable in his hands and it most certainly did not feel comfortable in his mouth. A large part of him wanted Noiz to remove them, but a small part of him also wanted him to keep them. He didn't know what answer to give Noiz, so he left it be, until the blonde brought it up. 

A few minutes later he heard the door unlock and open before clicking shut. Aoba had been laying in bed for a while now, just thinking, but he looked up the moment the bedroom door opened. “You're late, Noiz.” Aoba wasn't angry, and by the tired smile he got in return, he guessed paperwork had kept him late. “I can make up for it with some cuddling?” Noiz had removed his tie and was on his way to taking off the jacket when Aoba stopped him and sat up on his knees, doing it for him. He also unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the scars from the collarbone piercings, then the scar from his bellybutton piercing. As he pulled the shirt off of Noiz he took notice of the scars from his hip piercings. Just when he was about to unbuckle his pants he stopped up and looked up at Noiz. “We can cuddle, on one condition; We do it naked. Do that for me and I'll give you an answer about the piercings before we fall asleep.” while talking, Aoba had yanked Noiz's belt through all the hoops smoothly and dropped it to the floor. “Alright..” Aoba just smiled at his answer and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down. 

After some moving and adjusting Aoba was finally comfortable and had a warm arm over his waist. Since everything had happened and Noiz had his feelings back, he felt a lot warmer. Aoba thought he had also opened up more, but he had his moments of closing off. Aoba didn't mind, he too had those moments. Usually they'd be quite open about everything and be comfortable. 

Aoba stroked his fingers over Noiz's hand and sighed softly. He really liked cuddling with Noiz and feel his soft breath on his neck and his warm chest against his back. He liked the way their legs tangled together and the way their feet rubbed together. He liked the way their hands would link together and they would sigh contently. 

He didn't feel like talking, but when he felt a pair of soft lips on his shoulders he knew Noiz was close to falling asleep. “Noiz, don't fall asleep on me just yet.” Aoba didn't turn over, but he raised Noiz's hand to his face and kissed his knuckles gently. He only got a murmur as a reply but it didn't bother him all that much. “I don't hate the piercings, but they're really only somewhat pleasurable for me when we fuck.. I can't really suck you or stroke you off while you have them because it's not comfortable for me. So.. I'd like it if you took them out.” Aoba didn't feel bad for saying it straight out, it was Noiz who wanted his opinion after all. “Then I'll take them out tomorrow. Come with me.” Noiz prepped the back of his neck with kisses and tightened his arms around him. “Of course I'll come with you.” Aoba turned his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Noiz hummed and buried his nose into Aoba's hair. He sighed plesantly and Aoba smiled and closed his eyes. 

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, and with this off of his chest, Aoba slept peacefully and so did Noiz.


End file.
